


Deseo Venganza [Rubelangel One Shot Lemon]

by Cyversix



Category: Rubelangel - Fandom, rubelangelfandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyversix/pseuds/Cyversix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los chicos se exponen sexualmente frente sus amigos. Rubius hace pasar un mal momento a Mangel, y él esta decidido en tomar venganza. Sexo con juguetes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseo Venganza [Rubelangel One Shot Lemon]

Bueno, en esta ocación les traigo un especial. Les dejo el link de descarga del archivo. Como por acá no se puede copiar el texto, y es un poco incómodo, si quieren pueden ir a mi Tumblr y ya.

Link: https://depositfiles.com/files/y4y1nyz6y?redirect

Tumblr: cyversixs.tumblr.com

En el .rar está el One Shot y extras con cositas *hot*. Un audio mp3 que compile yo misma de soniditos sexys de nuestros queridos Mangel y Rubius que extraje de videos, es bastante amateur mi intento, rían de verguenza ajena o lo que sea, pero aún así espero que les guste :D

["...Después de unos cuantos tragos, sus movimientos eran descuidados. Por momentos, Rubius se acercaba mucho a la cara de Mangel al hablarle. Mangel lo toma del brazo, lo lleva dentro de la casa y se encierran en el baño. Al entrar, Mangel enseguida ataca la boca del rubio, quien corresponde el beso con la misma intensidad. Mangel se separa para sacar de su bolsillo una bolsa. Rubius se queda mirando el contenido de la bolsa, flipando. Sabía perfectamente lo que era antes de abrirla. Era su juguete sexual que solían usar; un huevito vibrador inalámbrico. “Qué? Q-Qué haces con eso aquí?” El rubio pregunta confundido y nervioso. “Te acuerdas que te dije que me vengaría? Pueh, ehta es mi venganza” Mangel le desabrocha rápidamente el pantalón, y a pesar de los intentos del rubio por impedirlo, los baja junto con sus boxers de un tirón...."]

 

**Esto es un Fan Fiction: una historia de ficción original inspirada en los YouTubers de España. Nada de esto es real. (Si lo es, es asunto de ellos). Siendo esto un hobby por y para Fans**

 

Pasate por mi página si te gustan mis escritos!

http://rubelangelfandom.blogspot.com.ar/

 

Kudos para moar lemon! ^.^

Acordate de dejar tu comentario de que tal te parecio! Enjoy! <3

 

*Cyversix*


End file.
